As a conventional inverter control device, the device described in an after-mentioned Patent Document-1 is known as an example.
That is, in the known inverter control device, wiring between an inverter and a condenser is made by laminated bus bars or the like that extend in parallel and approach each other to reduce an area occupied by the wiring and a ground line, so that the inverter control device as a whole can be reduced in size.